Story of Us
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: The HoO characters find lives challenges and obstacles. When all their worlds collide they turn out becoming friends. All in mortal form.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This has HoO characters but there all in mortal form. I don't exactly know how this story is going to end but I know the beginning! I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S- Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for me to add, thank you!**

Chapter 1

_I hide the pain to let in people I love. But I'm empty._

Annabeth's POV

"Hey!" I said, walking into Starbucks. My friends, Hazel and Piper, were already sitting at a table. "Hi!" they both said.

"I got you a coffee." Piper said, moving it towards me. I thanked her and took the cup in my hands, feeling the warmth soak into my cold hands. It is the middle of winter in New York. I took a sip, and it melted my insides.

"So how you feel about going to school next week?" I asked, leaning in to look at them. Hazel groaned, "Its Friday and your asking that?" I chuckled and sat back. "So you guys ready to go to the park?"

It was a tradition that we all would go to the park to just spend our last couple days feeling relaxed. They nodded and stood up. We all walked to the door, my take-away cup in hand, as I was late meeting them. I opened the door and just as I stepped out someone walked into me and I felt the hot coffee pour down my shirt.

**Short, I know but it is leading up to longer chapters, hopefully...**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I smiled at my friends, Leo, Jason and Frank, as I walked out of my apartment building. "Hey!"

We all greeted each other and made our way to Starbucks. "So how was your _date _with Tiffany?" I asked, smirking at Leo. "It was a disaster!" he said, chuckling. I high five'd him and carried on walking.

See Tiffany was always hitting on us and it was really annoying. So Leo decided to accept a date from her and make it a disaster so that she would quit bugging us.

"I hope school isn't gonna be so boring this year." Frank said, sighing. Jason laughed and a spark ignited in his electric eyes. "I second that." he said, pulling his leather jacket closer to his body.

We were all chatting away that I didn't notice the person near the doorway. I opened the door and walked straight into someone. I felt a splatter of hot sensation hit my shirt.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Shit!" I said as I looked down at my shirt, i peeled the shirt away from my body to help it stop burning. "I'm so sorry!"

I looked up to see a guy with raven black hair and sparkling green eyes looking at me. I snapped out of the trance that his eyes had lured me into and looked down at my shirt.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock into you. I wasn't paying attention. "Some guys snickered behind him "You never are!" The guy turned to glare at them and they immediately shut up. He turned back to me and said, "Are you okay?"

I chuckled and said, "Besides the fact that my chest is on fire, I'm pretty good." He sighed with relief and chuckled. "I'm sorry for spilling my coffee on your shirt." He looked down at his shirt. "Its cool. My name's Percy, by the way."

He stretched out his hand and I shook it. "Annabeth."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I shook her hand and looked down at the coffee on her shirt. "To make it up to you I'll buy you a coffee." She threw her cup away and looked at me, studying my face. "Corny pick up line but if I'm getting a free coffee why not!" She smiled and made her way back to the entrance.

Someone cleared their throat and she stopped and turned back to some girl's. "Um, do you mind if my friend's join us?" I shook my head and we all made our way into the coffee shop.

* * *

I relaxed into the seat as we sat upstairs in Starbucks. Annabeth had just come back from buying a new t shirt from the shop next-door. "So, this is Hazel and Piper." Annabeth said, motioning to the two pretty girl's next to her. We greeted them and I gave them smiles.

"This is Frank, Jason and Leo." My friend's nodded at the girls and smiled. "So, where you three from?" They all smiled and looked at each other.

"I come from here. And they moved here from San Francisco to be closer to their awesome, amazing friend." Piper said, sticking out her tongue.

We all laughed as we saw Hazel and Annabeth's faces morph into confusion. "That's not what happened!" Hazel said before laughing.

"My dad moved here because of work and Hazel wanted to come with me." We all nodded.

"I'm from San Francisco, Frank's from Canada, Percy's from here and Leo's some whacked out Mexican kid. We all laughed as Leo glared at Jason, who just put his hands up in surrender.

We sat for an hour, getting to know each other until we were interrupted by a phone ringing. Annabeth took her phone out and answered it. "Hello?" She stared at a spot on the wall and kept mumbling a yes every now and then.

She sighed as she hung up. "I gotta go. Dad's getting all worried again." She got up from her seat and gave us all a dazzling smile. "I'll see you girls tomorrow, in the park, 8:30. Nice meeting you guys. Keep in touch!" With that she grabbed her leather jacket and went downstairs and out the front door.

Something about her gave me a giddy feeling whenever she was close to me or our knee's brush from under the table. It was a feeling I couldn't put my finger on but the word was on the tip of my tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

It was early on a Saturday morning, 6:00. I got out of bed and but on some 3/4 sweat pants, a sweatshirt and my takkies. I grabbed my iPod and keys and walked to my front door.

I left a message on the table saying that I've just gone out for a jog. I locked the door behind me and made my way out.

* * *

I had been running for half an hour and decided to take a break. I sat down on a bench in the park. I closed my eyes and breathed in the familiar sent of trees, hotdogs and sea salt. _Wait, sea salt?_

I opened my eyes to see Percy sitting next to me. My heart did a little twirl. "Hey!" He said, giving me a toothy grin. I smiled back and said, "Hi!"

"Morning jog?" He asked, eyeing my outfit. "Yip." He nodded and sat back. We sat in silence for a couple minutes before I stood up. "Well I'm going to carry on." He got up and hesitated before asking, "Can I join you?"

I nodded and we started across the park.

* * *

I stopped to catch my breath. "Thanks for jogging with me!" We started walking along the pavement towards the park again. "My pleasure." I thought about something and said, "So what's the time?"

He looked at his phone and said, "8:43." I tried to remember something that was happening today. when someone said, "So your ditching us to hang out with your boyfriend?" I turned around to see Piper and Hazel.

They were laughing and Percy was smirking at me while I blushed like a tomato. "You guys are real idiots!"

Percy chuckled. "I'll see you around." Then he jogged away.

"So! How are you?" Hazel asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and we all walk to our special bench.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to Howlsong12, Nix Readaholic17 and NotUrAverageMusician of reviewing! Thank you! :)**

Chapter 4

Hazel's POV

I was walking towards a cafe after meeting up with Piper and Annabeth at the park. I greeted the guy at the counter. "Hi!" He smiled at me and looked me up and down. _Oh no, not one of these people._

"Hey." He said leaning against the counter, trying to look cool. He happened to knock over a take away smoothie, which spilt down the side of the counter and onto his clothes.

I laughed out loud. "Can I please just order my food?" The guy looked at me, a bit irritated, and got his pen and paper. "One coffee and a vanilla muffin." He scribbled it down and ringed it up. Trying to look cool again he leaned against the table. "$6."

I handed it to him and waited for my order. When he called my name i got my order and left. I looked at the cup, which had a number written on it and the words, _Call me!_

I rolled my eyes and carried on walking. "Hey! Hazel right?" I looked up to see Frank, the guy from yesterday.

I smiled and felt that giddy feeling in my stomach. "Hey! Ya, its Frank, right?" He chuckled and his eyes twinkled.

"You wanna walk or something?" He asked, looking a bit nervous. I nodded and we walked towards the park, yet again. I found a nice bench and we sat down on it.

I was looking at some kids throwing snow balls at each other when I was broken from my thoughts. "Call me?" I looked up at Frank who was smirking and eyeing my coffee. I giggled. "Stupid guy at this cafe."

We sat in silence while I drank my coffee. I threw the empty cup away in the bin. I looked at Frank who was looking at the kids again. I halved the muffin and put my hand out to him. "Here.'

He looked at the half of the muffin and then to me. "Shame, its yours." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Just take it." He took the piece from me and started eating it. "Mhmm, this is so nice!" I chuckled at him and ate the rest of my muffin.

I got up and threw the paper away when I felt something hit my back. I turned around to see Frank looking innocently around him and he glanced at me. He winked and looked away, trying to look innocent.

I picked some snow up and threw it at his face. It hit him in the nose and he got a fright. "Hey!" He shouted, playfully. 'Hi!" I said, looking innocent now. We both picked up snow balls and started throwing them at each other.

One of them hit him in the chest and he dropped the snow ball that he had in his hand, ready to throw. "Oh no! I've been hit!" He dramatically fell to his knees and rolled onto his back. Playing along I ran to his side and kneeled next to him. "Stay with me, Frank! Don't go!" He made him self shiver. "I'm so cold!" He started 'gasping' for air. "That's because your lying in the snow you dodo!" He laughed and I joined him.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into the snow. I gasped and then chuckled. He was over me now. "I win." He whispered in my ear. He got up and gave me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

We started walking to the road. "That was fun. We should meet up again sometime."

He nodded. I got that giddy feeling that we would be good friends. _Hopefully more! _Shut up! Stupid self-conscious.

I waved goodbye and went my separate way. It was wonderful, the way Frank could make me feel like..._me_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Piper's POV

I walked into the music store. It was a chilly Sunday. I start school tomorrow, how fun.

I walked along the isle's, looking fora new CD. I had to put some new songs on my iPod for whenever I get bored in class. I saw Maroon 5's CD's and started flipping through them. I was looking at one called _Overexposed _when someone said something to me. "Can I help you with anything?"

I turned around to see Jason. My heart did a little skip. He was very handsome, his blond hair and electric blue eyes. I blinked, getting out of my trance and said, "Hi Jason!"

He smiled brightly. "Hey Piper! How are you?" I rolled back and forth on my heels and said, "I'm good thanks, and you?" He smiled brightly. "I'm good thank you. Do you need any help?"

I looked at the CD and back to him. "Yeah, I just need to pay for this." He smiled and took the CD from me and walked to the counter.

"$4." I gave him the money and he was putting my CD in a packet when he said, "Hey, I get off work in 10 minutes. Maybe we could go somewhere when I get off?" I smiled and blushed a bit. "Sounds great." I walked to one of the couches at the front of the store and sat down. I listened to music while I waited.

What seemed like a couple of minutes later, he came towards me, putting his jacket on. He opened the front door and said, "Shall we?"

* * *

I relaxed into the booth at the _Seaside Cafe. _It was really warm and cozy inside. Jason came walking towards the table with our hot chocolate's in hand.

"Here you go." He said, handing me a mug. "Thanks." I sipped my hot chocolate. It was like heaven!

"So tell me a bit about yourself. Schools, family, friends..." He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well I grew up here with my parents," I hesitated, wondering whether to mention who they were. I decided not to.

"I go to Goode High-"

"What? Frank, Leo, Percy and I are going there! This is awesome!" I immediately felt happy. "No way! That's amazing! We'll get to know each other better!" I was practically jumping with excitement.

"Carry on with your life story." He said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I have a few good friends at school but we're not extremely close." I took a sip of my drink. I didn't know what else to tell him.

"I'm guessing you have a boyfriend as well." He said, faking a smile. I wondered what that was about...

"And why do you assume that?" I said, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

He blushed and put on a dashing smile. "You know, because your pretty and your funny. Any guy would want to date someone like you!" He blushed and so did I.

"So is it a yes or a no?" He asked with a quizzical look. "If you have to know, I don't. I've been asked out a couple times but I'm looking for the right guy."

His expression brightened. "Okay." I chuckled and he did too. "And how about you? Any girlfriend's? I'm sure they're begging at your door, saying '_Date me! Date me!'"_

"No, I don't. Tiffany, I don't know if you know her, keeps asking me to date her but I say no every time." I smiled, knowing that he didn't like the walking barbie.

"You know, your pretty down to earth. I thought you might be arrogant." I said, sarcastically. He mocked hurt. "Ouch, that was mean."

I chuckled at his little act. I think I really do like this guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Annabeth's POV

I checked in the mirror, judging my appearance. I would never be pretty enough for someone like Percy so who cares. I had on black skinny jeans, a plain grey long sleeve top, black high heel ankle boots and my black leather jacket. I grabbed my white and grey scarf and went down stairs.

"Morning Ann! Are you excited?" I saw the smile on her face when I walked into the kitchen. "A bit." I took a plate and held it out for Sue to put a waffle on. She was my stepmother.

I gobbled down my waffle and put the plate in the dish washer. "See you after school!" I shouted, walking out the front door with my backpack.

* * *

I took a deep breath before walking up the school steps. I came early, as I was new, so there weren't many people around. I walked past some guy who looked like he had never seen a human before. He stared at me, which was kinda weird so I carried on walking to the office. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good morning! Are you Annabeth or Hazel?" A lady with a kind face said. "Annabeth." I said, with a smile. She took a file off her desk and handed it to me. "Here you go! If you need anyone to show you around you can ask for help." I said my thanks and walked out the office, closing the door behind me.

I found my locker and started putting stuff in it, photo's of me and my friend's, a mirror just in case of an accident, my hairbrush, and my sports bag.

I started to try and find my way towards the front of the school when I walked into someone. I dropped my books so I started picking them up. The person picked up my last book and handed it to me. "I really have to stop walking into you." He said with a smirk.

I smiled and gave him a slight hug. "Hi! I never knew you came to this school?" He chuckled and I saw a spark in his beautiful sea green eyes. "Jason told us he bumped into your friend Piper yesterday and found out you guys are coming here."

I grinned at the thought of Piper and Jason. They would be a cute couple. "You wanna come with me to my locker?" He said, quizzically. "Sure."

I walked with him to the locker, but all the people were looking at us. I was leaning next to the Percy's locker when a guy said, from behind Percy, "Is this your new girlfriend, Jackson?" He had a smirk plastered to his face.

Percy chuckled, seeming to know who it was. "Funny, Brett." He turned around and the guy's did a brotherly hug. "I would like you to meet Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, meet Brett Fordyce." I shook his hand, feeling his eyes studying my face. "Nice to meet you. Hey, isn't there a new scientist at the Science Museum? Mr Chase? Is he related to you?"

I didn't realize he would know something like that. "Yes, he's my overprotective dad." I saw him and Percy chuckle a bit. Percy motioned for me to follow them to homeroom. "So with your dad being 'overprotective', does that mean you've never had a boyfriend?"

I almost stopped walking after Brett asked the question. I felt a lump form in my throat, my stomach tying in knots. I bit back a few tears. "Um, can we talk about something else?" The guys nodded and carried on walking, glancing at me a few times.

The warning bell rang as I got to homeroom. I found a seat in-between Percy and Brett. I took out the book I was reading, _Peaches, _and was about to read it when Brett whispered in my ear, "Did I upset you or offend you at all?" I looked up into his worried, blue eyes. "Its fine. I'll tell you about it some other time.

* * *

I sighed as I walked to lunch. Percy had told me to meet them outside by all the tables and benches. I stood at the front step's, scanning the tables till I saw Percy wave a hand. I smiled and walked towards them.

At the table was Percy, Leo, Frank, Jason, Brett, Piper, Hazel and some other guy I didn't know. Hazel and Piper practically ran to me when they saw me two metres away. I hadn't seen them since the jogging incident on Saturday. "Ann!" I laughed as they pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Annabeth!" Leo said, fiddling with his fork. Frank and Jason greeted me as well. "Hey this is Scott McDonald. He's my other friend from the swim team." I shook Scott's hand and said, "Annabeth Chase."

He smiled and shook my hand, his brown eyes never leaving my eyes. "Your eyes are grey, its an unusual colour. But its pretty." I chuckled and looked down at my shoes. "Flattery gets you nowhere, but thank you anyway." He chuckled as well. "Worth a try!"

Percy offered me the seat across from him. "So how are you girls enjoying Goode?" Hazel and Piper looked at me. "What? Do you expect me to answer every question?" They laughed. "Pretty much. yes."

"Its pretty cool, I guess. I love the architecture program." The guys looked a little stunned that I was doing architecture. "You do architecture? Its so hard!" Brett said, with surprise in his tone.

"She's a genius. Its sorta scary." Piper said, giving me a smile. "Talking about your stupid smarts, did you pick which scholarship your gonna take? New York University? Stanford?"

"You got asked to go to Stanford?" Leo asked, disbelievingly. "Yeah, so?" The guys looked pretty shocked. "That's amazing! When did they ask you?"

"They have been asking her since she turned 16 but she has this lame excuse of, 'I want to enjoy High School before I think of the future'." Piper said, with air quotations. "Pipes, my dad wouldn't let me go back to Frisco until he was sure I could look after myself. A lot has happened there." I felt that lump forming in my throat again but I pushed it back down.

"Why is the group discussion always about me. How about you, Scott? Where you from?" He started telling us about him moving from Miami and when he met the guys. The lunch bell rang and we all went our separate ways. The one thing buzzing in my mind was,

_There going to find out about him._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Piper's POV

It has been a month since we settled down at school and I've _actually _got a boyfriend! I looked down at mine and Jason's intertwined fingers. It felt so right, like I was meant for him. He looked at me and smiled. "You enjoying you ice cream?"

We were walking in some park. I thought of something. "You tell me!" I shoved the ice cream in his face. He stepped back a bit shocked but immediately grabbed my waist and spun me around. He put me down in front of him. I kissed his cheek. "Tastes really nice!" He wiped some ice cream off his cheek and put it on my face. "Jason!" We laughed and enjoyed the little moment.

* * *

I wiped the last bit of ice cream off his face as we lay down on the grass. I put my fingers through his hair. "Why?" I asked. He looked confused. "Why what?"

I smiled. "Why did you ask me, of all people, to go out with you? You can date Tiffany or Bianca or-" I was cut off by him kissing me softly on the lips. When he pulled away he looked into my eyes. "Because they wouldn't be you."

I lay in his arms and looked at the sky. Its funny how he had this effect on me.

At seven in the evening, he walked me to my apartment. My parents had gone to stay in England for a while, doing movie business and stuff like that. I walked up the steps and opened my front door. I put my bag on my kitchen counter and looked out the window. Jason wrapped hi arms around my waist. I felt his warmth on my cool arms.

I turned in his arms and started kissing him. It got more passionate and I felt him pulling me closer to his body.

We made our way to the couch and presumed the activity.

* * *

I woke to the sun streaming through my window. I felt someone slightly shift. I realised Jason was still sleeping, his arms wrapped around my waist. I got up and moved across the lounge floor. I retrieved my shirt and pulled it over my head. I saw Jason's shirt lying next to the couch.

I thought of the night. I hadn't expected it to end that way but I guess he didn't either. I made a cup of coffee and sat down on one of the kitchen stools, looking out my window and onto the scenery.

"Morning." I looked up to see Jason walking into the kitchen, shirtless. I got him some coffee and we sat in silence for a bit. "Do we tell anyone about it?" He asked. I looked up at him. I had been wondering the same thing. "I don't know. It was alright though, wasn't it? We're 18, nearly finished the last year."

I studied his expression. It went from confusion to thinking and ended with a smile forming. "I enjoyed last night. I always have a good time when I'm with you." He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to get dressed, we can talk to them on Monday, if you want." I contemplated this. "We can meet up with them today."

He shrugged and walked to the lounge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

I walked across the park towards Starbucks. We were all meeting up there to talk. I walked inside and went to our usual table, upstairs next to the window. "Hey." I said to Frank, Leo and Percy. Brett and Scott were busy so they couldnt come. I sat down and took a hot chocolate. "You know why they called us here?"

The guys shrugged. Hazel appeared looking a bit jitterish. "There was an old guy eating jelly beans." We burst out laughing. "Thank you for that Hazel!" I wiped my eyes and moved up for her to sit.

Jason and Piper came but he had his arm around Piper. "Um, is there something we should know?" I looked between them. Piper smiled and so did he. "We're dating!" They said excitedly. I remembered her dad telling me to make sure she doesn't get up to mischief so I said, "Hello, son What makes you think you can date my daughter?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to make my voice sound deep.

They just laughed. "My dad said to make sure I don't get up to mischief. Not play his role!" She said, giggling. I shrugged. "Welcome to the family!" I shook his hand and sat down.

* * *

We had all had a nice time at Starbucks. We were walking down to the park, where we seemed to be going often lately, and were having a conversation about Hazel's viewing of an old guy eating jelly beans.

"But old people don't eat jelly beans!"

"That's mean, Hazel!" I said between laughs.

"He offered me one!"

We all burst out laughing. Percy's hand was brushing mine and it was nice. I was enjoying myself, the first time in a while.

Then an all too familiar voice said, "Annabeth, how have you been?"

**Who is the mystery person? Tell me who you think it is!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV (Continued)

I looked at his horrible smirk. "You! I told you to stay the HELL away from me!" He pouted. FAKE! "But I came all the way from San Francisco? You want to send your boyfriend back?" I felt the sadness and anger well up inside me. "What are you doing here!" I shouted. He shrugged. "I missed you."

I stepped forward. "You have the damn nerve to say that!" I tried to hit him but he stepped away from the throw and smiled at me. Piper said in the background, "Percy! Grab her! Get her far away from here! Now!"

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he put me over his shoulder. "Put me DOWN!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. He turned to the, and said, "Meet me at my apartment!" Then he ran off with me screaming and kicking.

* * *

Hazel's POV

I couldn't believe this guy was actually here. "You monster! Your an idiot to try and hurt her even more!" He stepped forward and chuckled. "You haven't lost your sass, I see." He touched my face but Frank pulled me away from him. "Don't touch her!"

I silently thanked him. Luke put his hands up in surrender. "Okay! I'll see you guys soon." He then turned and walked away. We all ran to Percy's apartment.

* * *

I pushed the front door open to see Percy sitting on the floor with Annabeth in his arms, curled in a ball. "Annabeth, their back." She blinked her eyes open and got off his lap. We all sat on the floor. Ann put her head in-between her knees.

"Would you please tell us what happened?" Leo said, putting on a look of confusion. Ann took a deep breath and started to ell them.

"2 years ago I was dating that guy. I thought he was amazing but I didn't see his lies and the fact that he was older than me was even better." She sniffled. "I also had a sister, her name was Melody. She meant the world to my dad and I, always cheering us up and just being there for us. She was 6. She loved my drawings of architecture and would always say that one day I was going to draw a building and people would make it for us, It would be her little kingdom."

She took another shaky breath. "It was Luke's 18th birthday but I couldn't go to it. I was studying for some big exam. He got mad and didn't let me out of the car. We had spent the afternoon with my sister and she was still in the back of the car. He made me go to the party. I cried throughout the party, knowing that what Hazel had told me about him being repulsive was true."

I felt stupid, helpless, for not being with her during the incident. "He got drunk. He was taking me back home when the car crashed. I just remember screaming when that truck hit the side of his freaking car." She burst out crying and so did I. "I should have died! Not her!" She sobbed into her knees.

She got her breath back and looked straight ahead of her. "It wasn't meant to happen. She was supposed to have lived, have a life. My dad blamed it on me, not caring that he was putting all the guilt on me. And the worst part of it is knowing that its all true." She got teary and started sobbing. Percy pulled her into his arms again.

We all spent the afternoon, mourning over the loss of Ann's sister. The guys even cried a bit. We all crashed out at Percy's place.

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke with her in my arms. I now understood why she was so hidden. She had been carrying guilt around for years. I felt so mad that that guy just came and made her all closed up again. I got up and noticed all my friends crashed out on the floor. I got dressed and walked to the kitchen.

I saw Annabeth's phone sitting on the edge of the table. I got the guy's number and put it on my phone. I sent him a message saying, _Meet me in Bryant Park._

* * *

I saw the guy sitting on the bench. "Hey!" He snapped his head to loo at me. "Do I know you?" He asked, a confused expression on his face. I grabbed him by the scruff off his shirt and lifted him off the bench. "You leave Annabeth and her friends alone. You do not harm her, speak to her, even look at her. I see you upsetting my friends again I will make sure I never see your face again. Are we clear?" I made my tone as deathly as possible.

He nodded and I let go, making him drop back onto the bench. I walked away. When I got back to the apartment, they were all sitting on the couches.

"Percy! Where did you go?" Annabeth came up and gave me a hug. I didn't know if I should tell her or not. "I went to get some eggs." She raised an eyebrow. "Where are they?" I smiled and said, "They didn't have any at the shop."

We all laughed. I made them all flapjacks to get our minds off of last nights incident.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

It has been a two months since the incident with Luke. I was so confused, anger inside of me heated up. I thought that I just couldn't carry on like this anymore. But Percy and I have grown closer together. He is the brick wall, helping me stand up. I have found out I love him, in a way I cannot describe.

I am learning that the past is the past, and losing something or someone close to you just makes you stronger. I walked to the school field and sat in the stands. Everyone else was spending the free period eating, but I want to clear my head. It was a misty day and threatening to rain.

I walked onto the rugby field and looked out to the dorms, then to the track, the stands and then my gaze fell on Percy, walking towards me. The others were all just sitting in the stands. They were under shelter, probably the wiser thing to do. Percy stopped a couple metres away from me. "I always thought the smell of rain coming is like the start of a new beginning."

I looked at him taking in the words. "I always thought the smell of rain just means I'm gonna end up getting wet today." He chuckled at my comment. I looked at him and decided to tell him something that I'd been meaning to say. "Thank you."

He looked at me. "Why are you thanking me?" I smiled.

"For helping me realise that the past is the past and that I still have my future." He looked out onto the dorms. "What happens when we go our separate ways?" He looked sad. I guess I had been thinking about the affect of losing Percy and my friends."

"I just want to live in the moment, Perce." He looked at me for a couple seconds then walked straight towards me. I felt his hand cup my chin and his lips touch mine. It was like heaven, a feeling I never had with Luke.

All of a sudden it came pouring down with rain. But I stood there, kissing Percy, taking in the way someone so strong could be so gentle. When we parted We were soaking wet.

I walked with him to the shelter where our friends were still seated, watching the show. I grabbed Piper and Jason's wrists and pulled them into the rain. They didn't object. Piper hopped on Jason's back and they went running around the field together, in the rain. Percy did the same to Frank and Hazel and they went running into the rain, as if they would die without it.

I took Leo's hand and helped him up. "I know we've never been that close but I wanted to say thanks." He smiled and blushed slightly. I kissed his cheek, just for the fun of it, and we went running into the rain to join the others. Percy swung me around in his arms. I giggled the whole time.

Brett and his new girlfriend, Rebecca, came to meet us on the field. I ran over to the shelter to talk to them. "What are you doing?" Brett shouted, trying to be heard over the loud rain. Rebecca didn't bother to hear my answer as she grabbed his wrist and they went running into the rain.

Scott arrived with a pretty brunette, I'm assuming his girlfriend. "Can Kayla and I join you?" I laughed and said yes. They went to join the others. I caught up with them. Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. We kissed and I heard Leo wolf whistle.

It seemed like the best day ever. _The rain, the kiss, the friends._


	11. Whole again

Chapter 11

_**One year later**_

Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I got my bags from the baggage claim. I had come back to New York for the break at university. I had chosen to go to Stanford. Sadly it was in Frisco so I missed Percy, ALOT!

I wheeled my way to the exit of the baggage claim. As I walk through the sliding doors I saw families, waiting to see their loved ones. People parted as I made my way through the crowd with my bags. When I got out of the crowd I practically dropped my bag. I saw all my friends waiting there for me with smiles. I ran with my bags and dropped them just in time to throw my arms around Percy's neck.

"Hey Ann!" I kissed Percy and it felt amazing. "Do we get hugs and kisses to?" Leo asked, waggling his eyebrows. I laughed and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. I hugged Jason and Frank and gave Hazel and Piper BIG hugs. "I missed you guys so much."

Percy took my bags and we all piled into two cars; Percy's and Jason's. We drove to Percy's apartment and I put my stuff down in his room.

We all slouched onto his couches. "So how's Frisco? You bump into old friends?" Hazel asked, hopefully. "Yeah, Mike and his new fiancee Clara. I can't believe those two actually decided to get engaged." We laughed, an inside joke.

"How's university? Meet anyone nice?" I chuckled. "Yes, I met these three people, Craig, Troy and Nikita. They're all really nice but their not you guys." I smiled at them.

"Oh and my architecture instructor asked me out about 100 times." I smirked at the look Percy had on his face. "Just joking. It was only five times." We all laughed.

We spent the afternoon catching up. It felt good.

_I felt whole again._


End file.
